


What She Wants

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: There’s something about the way that Jannah looks at her that makes her stomach pit out—every time.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princev_Ryley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/gifts).



There’s something about the way that Jannah looks at her that makes her stomach pit out—every time.

-

_ The other woman has a swagger to her—like nothing can hurt her worse than she’s already been hurt, or maybe just that she’s stronger than her own hurt. She’s got a lovely smile too—a gap between her two front teeth, a twinkle to her eye. And Rose feels her heart patter against her chest whenever Jannah is close—in line at the mess hall, passing by engineering just for a chat, her bow slung over her shoulder. _

_ Her arms are strong too, muscled and defined. Rose is sure it comes from the bow too. Once, a little bit drunk, Rose had asked if she could try pulling it and hadn’t been able to. “It’s not reinforced,” Jannah had told her with a chuckle that had made her heart do this weird floppy thing in her chest. “Makes it a bit harder to pull.” And she’d taken the bow and fired an arrow that had made its mark as effortlessly as anything Rose had ever seen. _

_ - _

It’s late, and the others have all drifted back to base from the run-down bar they’d found themselves in. But Jannah had wanted to stay and so Rose had wanted to stay. Neither of them have actually had much to drink in the past two hours except water. Rose would guess that they’re both sober which is why she’s so surprised when Jannah leans forward and presses her lips to Rose’s.

“Why?” Rose asks her, breath shaking, heart rioting.

“Because I wanted to,” Jannah replies. And then again with that overpowering confidence, “And because I know you wanted to too.”

Rose swallows. Rose doesn’t let herself want anymore, because she never gets what she wants.

-

_ Rose isn’t made for combat. She gets vertigo when she’s flying and is uncoordinated on the ground. Crait had been a time for desperate measures, but she’d always known that her strength lay in her mind, in her hands, in putting the pieces together. _

_ Jannah seems to find that interesting as Rose shows her how to put together a thermal reactor, how to update an engine that probably hasn’t been used in forty years so it’ll run as fast as if it were new, how to fix a cannon that’s faulty. “You’re good at this,” Jannah tells her. “We could have used you on Kef Bir.”  _

_ Rose flushes. Usually in times of war and desperation, people don’t think about support. They think about guns and infantry, how many bodies can they throw at the enemy. They don’t think of Rose. But Jannah does. _

_ - _

Jannah’s lips are the best thing she’s ever tasted, she decides as they slip into the room that Rose shares with no one. There’s a second bunk in there, but it’s been empty since the battle of Exegol, and Rose doesn’t like to think about Ardie who had occupied it no longer living in this galaxy. But right now, she’s grateful for the emptiness as Jannah pushes her up against the door, as Jannah cups her breasts through her shirt and she moans into Jannah’s mouth.

Jannah’s hands are rough, but they know what they’re doing as they unbutton the front of Rose’s shirt and slip under her bra and it’s the roughness of them that makes Rose know that this is all real. She’s really here, kissing Jannah, and being kissed back.

Jannah smiles into her lips that gap-toothed twinkle-eyed smile and Rose melts a little as the other woman picks her up and carries her over to her bunk. She shucks Rose’s pants down her legs as Rose does her best to tug Jannah’s vest up over her shoulders and they laugh when their heads knock together a little bit. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Jannah grins at her, and Rose surges up to kiss her once again as Jannah takes her own pants off. 

And then they’re rolling together. Everything is fumbling heat—hands and breath and legs and laughter all mixing together. Rose had only thought this sort of thing could be passionate, but she’s not sure passionate is the right word. Easy, maybe. Or light. Or fate. She doesn’t know.

All she knows is that when Jannah slips fingers between her legs, her heart races the way it’s never raced before. Except that Jannah’s motions slow, her kisses slow. She looks down at Rose with eyes that are shining with delight as her fingers trace the edges of Rose’s sex, circling slowly inward until Rose is whimpering and needing and wanting—

“Please,” she whispers, one hand half-heartedly clutching at Jannah’s breast. She never gets what she wants but this—this she thinks she might be able to—she thinks might actually—

And Jannah’s tongue is in her mouth and her fingers are circling Rose’s clit and  _ stars _ how she arches for her, chases her, needs and wants and gets her as her whole body tenses and relaxes in her arms. 

“I like your smile,” Jannah tells her when she’s come back to herself. Rose hadn’t realized she was smiling but yes—yes she must be. How could she not be right now, with Jannah smiling down at her?

“You stole my line,” Rose whispers, lifting her head to kiss her once again. Jannah hums happily into her lips and lets Rose roll her onto her back, lets her kiss her way down her chest, spreads her legs for Rose as Rose settles on her stomach.

She licks her lips and looks up at her and Jannah gives her a catlike smile. Carefully, gently, Rose flicks her tongue along Jannah’s slit and yes, that’s right, that moan, the way that Jannah’s hand finds Rose’s hair as she widens her hips, lifts them gently towards Rose’s mouth—that’s what she wants. That’s her—finally—getting what she wants.


End file.
